


In here with you

by Lover_never_a_fighter



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Comfort No Hurt, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Hasegawa Langa, Good Boyfriend Kyan Reki, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_never_a_fighter/pseuds/Lover_never_a_fighter
Summary: Reki wakes up in the middle of the night. He has an issue... luckily his amazing boyfriend is right there to fix it.---This takes place after the show, it doesn't reference spoilers at all. This is also after both their birthday's.I can make more if people like!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	1. Sleepy and in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

It was still dark in the room when Reki woke up. It probably wasn't even four in the morning yet. 

He felt groggy from sleep, but the memory of his dream made him fidgety. 

He could feel warmth next to him, and he knew it was Langa. 

Since they started dating a few months ago they had gotten into the habit of sleeping in the same bed together. Usually only at Langa's house, seeing as their was virtually zero privacy in his own. Every second someone was barging into the room asking for something or another. It was basically teenage hell.

He was curled up beside Langa, tucked perfectly at his side. But Reki felt gross and sweaty from his dream and he tried to shuffle around a bit.  
His feet were freezing cold so he inched them closer to Langa, trying to warm up. 

He closed his eyes in an attempt to force himself back into slept, but it wasn't working. And the tent in his boxers wasn't helping. 

“Langa,” He whispered, his voice was low and crackly from sleeping.  
Langa made a quiet groaning sound, in a way that said, ‘Shh, I'm trying to sleep.’  
“Langa,” Reki said a little bit louder in an attempt to rouse the other boy.  
“Reki go back to sleep,” Langa croaked out, shifting a little as if to try and get away.  
“Langa,” Reki whined quietly again, wrapping his arms around the other.  
“Go back to bed, it's a Saturday,” Langa said back. 

Saturdays were the one day out of the week that they could really wake up together. Langa's mom had a night shift Friday nights and didn't get home until Saturday afternoon. So they didn't have to worry about getting caught. They might be eighteen now, but they were still in high school. It wasn't that either of their moms would exactly care that much, but the moment they told their parents, is when the relationship wouldn't be just about them anymore. And right now both were happy just being together. 

“Langa, I had a weird dream,” Reki said as he pushed his face into the others shoulder.  
“mmm-hm,” Langa made a quiet noise of acknowledgement.  
Reki huffed out a sigh.  
“Langa, it was like, a 'weird' dream,” he tried to emphasize the ‘weird’ part. Hoping the other would catch on.  
“Go back to bed, you might have a better one next,” Langa replied mindlessly. As he moved to press his face into the pillow.  
“I'm hard Langa,” Reki said as he nudged the other with his foot.  
Langa sat up on his arms a bit and looked over at him, “Really?” he asked.  
“Yes, really,” Reki huffed out, laughing a little under his breath from nervousness. 

The most both of them had ever done was get eachother off or masturbate together. They didn't exactly feel very pressured to do much more than that yet. 

Langa flopped back onto the bed, before rubbing his eyes and turning to face the other.  
Reki could feel Langa's breath on his face as Langa searched his eyes for a moment.  
“Want me to get you off?” Langa asked.  
“Please,” Reki replied breathlessly.  
He couldn't remember his dream anymore, but his limbs still felt tingley from its reminders. 

He closed his eyes as Langa leaned in to kiss him deeply. Reki wrapped his arms happily around the other.  
He loved the way Langa kissed him. He might be pretty inexperienced, but Reki could feel love behind every kiss, and it made his stomach flip in knots.  
Langa moved to kiss the others neck.  
“Don't leave to many marks, ok?” Reki requested. One, or maybe even two hickies he could hide, but any more and it was practically a game of hit or miss.  
Langa made a sound of acknowledgement and continued kissing the red-haired boys neck.  
It did feel pretty good and Reki found himself humming softly in content. But he bucked his hips into the other to show he was ready for more.  
Langa snaked his hands under Reki's t-shirt, feeling around for a moment. His hands were warm and comforting. But still not exactly where Reki wanted them to be. 

“Langa,” Reki whined to the other. He swore he could feel Langa smile.  
Langa dropped his hands down to the others waist and he paused as he fiddled with his boxers for a moment.  
“Can I touch you?” Langa asked respectfully.  
“Yes,” Reki said, anticipation showing through.  
Langa kissed him one more time before pushing his boxers down to let his straining member out.  
Reki breathed out a sigh of approval, and Langa rested his head on the red-head's shoulder. 

The comforter over them felt safe and warm as Langa finally touched him.  
Reki made an embarrassing whining noise, and his face felt hot and red. 

“Can I touch yours too?” He asked, feeling self-conscious being the only one getting attention.  
Langa nodded, “Yeah, please do.”  
Reki didn't know why but those words made his heart flutter.  
“Wait,” Langa said, before Reki could move. He took the others hands in his own and brought them to his mouth. He breathed into them and rubbed them with his own hands quickly. “I know your hands get cold at night.”  
When he let go Reki dropped back to pull down the others pajama pants. He was elated to find that the other was just as hard as he was.  
Langa moved closer and stroked the other boy. Both of their breathing got heavier and Langa let out a breathy groan. 

“Feels good,” Reki said, and Langa shivered as he heard it right in his ear. Pre-cum slicked up the process and they moved to fit together.  
Quiet moaning filled the room as the pace quickened.  
“Langa,” Reki whined, “I'm gonna-”  
“Me too,” Langa said. 

Focusing on the feeling of the other boys member against his own and the way they stroked together. Reki came quickly, his breath catching in his throat as the blissful feeling washed over him. Langa followed soon after, he moaned and shivered at the sticky feeling of cum on his stomach. 

After taking a moment to calm down Langa rolled out of the bed, “Let me go get a washcloth,” Langa said. Reki closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Langa kicking off his pajamas completely and going into the bathroom.  
He heard the sink running for a minute before Langa came back.

Reki shivered as Langa threw back the warm comforter.  
“Sorry, I need to wipe you off,” Langa said apologetically.  
Reki nodded. As Langa quietly cleaned them both up Reki felt so domestic it made him blush.

“You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?” Langa asked.  
Reki laughed as he covered his face with his hands, “Your perfect. How'd I get so lucky.”

Langa watched Reki laugh to himself for a moment before grabbing his hands.  
“Your perfect,” Langa said. He looked into Reki's eyes, a passion behind his own. 

Reki immediately drew the other in, kissing him deeply. He felt Langa melt into it before they both pulled away.

“I'll be right back!” Langa said as he quickly turned to run out of the room, "I'll put the rag in the laundry;I will be right back!" 

Reki chuckled to himself as Langa hurried out of the room to put away the washcloth. 

In was mere seconds before Langa appeared in the doorway again. He rushed over and enveloped Reki in a big hug. 

“I love you Reki,” He said.  
Reki hugged him back burying his head into the blue haired boy's shoulder.  
“I love you too, Langa!”

Suddenly they heard the front door open.


	2. Moms Home!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the front door opened!! Dun Dun Dunnnnn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Suddenly they heard the front door open.

Reki and Langa pulled away from their hug, looking at eachother for a second in shock.

“Was your mom supposed to be home early!?” Reki whispered.  
They both quickly jumped up out of the bed.   
Langa hurried to make the mess of blankets look presentable. Or at least like only one person slept in them. He found Reki's boxers under the sheets, and he quickly tossed them over. The both of the scrambled to get dressed.

“Langa? Is that you?” They heard Langa's mom call out. Her footsteps coming toward the bedroom door. 

Both of them jumped onto the bed, sitting apart from eachother, cross legged. As if they had simply been having a conversation about something friends do, like climate change or weird candle scents. 

Langa's mom opened the door. She looked quite taken aback as she saw her son wasn't alone. 

“Reki! I didn't know you were over!” She exclaimed, “How long have you boys been up!? Its 4:30 in the morning!” Langa's mom brought a hand to her cheek in worry.   
“Sorry mom,” Langa covered for them quickly. “We were just talking.”

“Talking this whole time?” She looked surprised. “Did you boys sleep?”  
“Yes mom,” Langa said. “We just woke up a bit ago.”  
“Well…” She looked like she was going to say something else, but she shook her head and put a hand on the door handle. “You boys should sleep some more, its early.”

“Ok, we will mom,” Langa replied.   
“Yeah, thanks Mrs. Hasegawa,” Reki said.

She looked like she was about to leave, but suddenly stopped.   
“Wait, I don't see any extra blankets!” She exclaimed, as she peered around the room. “Your not making your poor friend sleep on the cold floor without blankets, are you?”

Both of them visibly stiffened.

“N-” Langa tried to answer but paused as his words got caught, “No. He was using…” Langa looked under them and pulled up the comforter.  
“This. He was using this,” Reki nodded along as they both looked at her expectantly. 

“The comforter that's tucked into your bed?” She looked at her son, confused.

“Yes,” Langa responded immediately. Almost to fast.  
“It wasn't tucked in a few minutes ago,” Reki added, “When we started talking I sat up here, and then we tucked it it.”

“oh.”

They both gave her big smiles, hoping she had no more questions.  
“Well then, sorry to disturb you. I'll get out of your hair,” She said. And then she closed the door.

They stayed silent and listened as she walked away. 

Finally. Reki threw himself back onto the bed, letting out a breath he'd been holding.   
“That was terrifying!” Reki said quietly, just incase Langa's mom could still hear. “One second sooner, and we'd have been done for!”

“It was close,” Langa agreed.   
“Damn, guess I'll have to sleep on the floor the rest of the night,” Reki sighed  
“No,” Langa said. He stood up, making his way to the door, “I'll lock it.”

Reki gasped dramatically, “You'd do that for me!”  
Langa snickered in a way that made Reki's heart way to happy.

“Your not sleeping on the floor,” he said, matter of factly.   
Langa came back over to the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly. “Plus, I still want to stay with you.”

‘So cute!’ Reki thought as he hugged the other back. Cuddling with the blue haired boy always felt so warm and cozy. 

Reki loved the way their bodies fit together. It wasn't perfect. More like a tangled mess, but Reki loved every second of it. 

They slept in late. Both of them stirring around the same time. Still laying in each other's arms.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want more!! I love reading your comments.
> 
> I probably will be writing more soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like and want more please leave a comment!! I love hearing your thoughts!!


End file.
